


What fanworks mean to me: an A to E of fanworks.

by moth2fic



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: A look at various ways of interacting with fandom.





	What fanworks mean to me: an A to E of fanworks.

**Author's Note:**

> The OTW asked members for contributions to International Fanworks Day on February 15th. One suggestion they made was 350 words (max) on ‘what fandom means to you’. I jotted down my thoughts then spent ages getting them into some kind of coherent shape and exactly 350 words. Then I found the ‘box’ in the communication form didn’t actually allow for 350 words... I emailed but got no response, so Fanworks Day passed me by. However, I thought people might be interested in what I came up with. Any omissions are due to the constraints of the word count. AO3's wordcount does not agree with that of Word, or Wordpress, but there you go!

A.

Fanworks mean adventure: they take me to places I never imagined. This applies to the ones I enjoy and the ones I create myself, whether they are text, art, video, crafts, or anything else. My life is enriched.  
Fanworks mean ambiguity: I can now find subtexts and subtle new agendas in almost everything I view. My imagination is stimulated to find new perspectives and I can share those imaginings with others who will not think me mad! 

B.

Fanworks mean belonging: a space where (mostly) women come together to share. It’s a homecoming, of sorts. Finding fandom was like sinking into a warm and welcoming bath after a lifetime of feeling ‘different’. It’s empowering to find others react to canon creations in a similar way.  
Fanworks mean brilliance: some fanworks can be much better than a lot of mainstream creations. Yes, there is dross, but then there is in all creative output. Yes, there is a mass of material by young creators who may or may not improve; they have to start somewhere – and should! 

C.

Fanworks mean community: the people who create, consume and critique them. People come together online and offline and have a common starting point.  
Fanworks mean continuity: the characters and worlds I love get new life and fresh ideas. They don’t just die or remain encapsulated in their original form.

D.

Fanworks mean development: storylines and characters are developed beyond their origins by creators. The creators themselves, and their fans in turn, develop their skills and perceptions. Even the occasional disagreements contribute.  
Fanworks mean discussion: comments and ratings, in archives and on social media add to the pleasure and interest of finding new works. In turn, they add to discussions among friends both at conventions, and in private conversations online and off. 

E.

Fanworks mean enjoyment: the pleasure of seeing works from known and trusted creators and the pleasure of finding new ones.  
Fanworks mean excitement: the thrill of seeing something from a totally new point of view, or in a new medium.


End file.
